The Marauders' Hidden Daughter
by authorgirl1497
Summary: The Order has heard the story of Sirius and Remus getting together, but Hermione can't help but feel that they are leaving something out. She has also been told by the Grangers that she is adopted. And she's developing feelings for her god-brother, Harry Potter. How do her nightmares relate to this? AU: Everyone lives, post-DH, no Voldie or DEs. Rated: T, because I'm paranoid.
1. New Name, New Look

Hermione sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, waiting for the Order meeting to start. Despite Voldemort and his followers being dead or imprisoned, Dumbledore had insisted they keep up the meetings, for "bonding purposes." Hermione wasn't sure if it had worked. Harry, Ron, herself, and Ginny had all joined the order after the war. It was now nearly Hermione's nineteenth birthday. They had just recently graduated Hogwarts in June. Harry and Ron had joined the Auror Department, and Ginny was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. Hermione had joined the Regulations and Welfare of Magical Creatures Department, and had passed a bill a while ago that had allowed werewolves to be married, have jobs, and have children.

Remus had hugged her quite tightly when he found out about it. He had resumed his teaching position, along with Sirius, who had taken over the Charms position when Flitwick retired after their graduation. It was a shock to everyone when they had gotten married, but they revealed that they had been in a relationship since their sixth year at Hogwarts. Something about their story didn't feel right to Hermione. She felt like something was being left out. They had been in a committed relationship, not married, as werewolves were not allowed to at the time, but faithful, then Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, they had gotten back together on that fateful night in the student's third year, and again after Sirius had been cleared and returned from the Veil. But she had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't telling everything, even if the rest of the Order said she was crazy.

She turned her attention to Dumbledore as he started speaking. The usual greeting passed quickly, and everyone chattered quietly as they ate. It was after nine when Hermione was finally able to apparate back to her London flat. She opened the door with her key and quickly dressed for bed. She crawled into bed and let sleep overcome her.

Hermione had been having the same nightmare since the Grangers had told her that she was adopted. They had found her on their doorstep, saying her parents were unable to raise her due to unforeseen circumstances, and they had taken her in as their own child.

She felt flames, saw them surrounding her.

"Papa!" she cried, and felt the strong arms hold her slightly tighter.

Then she felt the pull of apparition and the arms holding her loosen as she was placed into her bassinet. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead, and then she woke up. She always woke up at that part, after seeing a man's golden brown eyes shining down on her. She always tried to remember more, but she never could.

Hermione had long since decided to try and figure out her parentage. She obviously wasn't a Muggleborn, but she looked so much like John and Jean Granger that it didn't really help give her a clue. This time, though, she was even more determined to find out. She wanted the stupid dream to stop. She decided to go to Gringotts the next day for a parental test.

It was half ten the next morning when Hermione walked into Gringotts Bank, feeling a bit nervous. She walked up to the goblin at the front desk.

"I'd like to have a parental test done, please," she said politely.

The goblin nodded. "Name, please?"

"Hermione Granger," she answered. "But I'm adopted."

The goblin nodded again. "If you'll come this way."

He led her into another room and set before her a piece of parchment and a needle.

"Prick your finger," he instructed. "And let the blood fall onto the paper. It will write out your family tree. If it is in green, you are muggleborn, black if you are a half-blood, and if it is blue, you are a pure-blood."

She quickly pricked her forefinger with the needle and let a drop of blood drip onto the paper. Immediately, black ink spread across the page. So she was a half-blood, she watched as the left side of the page spelled out names in black, and the right in blue, until they came to the spot where her parents should be. She gasped when the parchment spelled out _Remus John Lupin_ on the left and _Sirius Orion Black_ on the right. Her name, _Cassiopeia Hermione Jean Lupin-Black_ was listed beneath it. She stared at it wide eyed.

The goblin chuckled before turning back to her.

"Miss Lupin-Black," he said. "You appear to have been put under several Glamour charms over the course of your lifetime. I will remove them now."

He did, and then showed Hermione her new form in the mirror. Her previously bushy, shoulder length hair, was now in smooth curls that cascaded to her waist, like Sirius's but was sandy-coloured, like Remus's. Her eyes were Sirius's piercing grey, and she had his high cheekbones. She had Remus's nose, lips, and eye shape. She had grown a few inches and her figure had filled out a bit more. Her previously slightly baggy clothes now fit her perfectly.

"Whoa," she said.

"Is that all Miss Lupin-Black?" asked the goblin.

"Will I still have access to the vault under the name Granger?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," the goblin said. "It's registered name changed when yours did."

She politely thanked the goblin and exited the bank.

"I guess I have to start going by Cassie now," Hermione said. "Cassiopeia. Cassie. I like it."

She headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, intent on Flooing to Hogwarts.

"I have to tell Remus and Sirius," she muttered to herself, before she stepping into the fireplace and yelling "Dumbledore's Office!"


	2. Telling The Parents

Author's Note: I'm glad you all are enjoying the story. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, as much as I'd like to.**

* * *

Cassie, formerly Hermione, landed gracefully in the Headmaster's office. He was sitting behind his desk, reading a scroll. No one else was in the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she said quietly, and he looked up at her.

"Yes my dear," he replied. "Though I don't seem to know who you are."

"My name is Cassiopeia Hermione Jean Lupin-Black," she said. "I just found out around half an hour ago. You knew me previously as Hermione Jean Granger."

"Well, Miss Lupin-Black," he said. "I guess you're in quite the situation. Do your fathers know?"

"No," she answered. "I came here to tell them."

"Let me escort you to the staff room," Dumbledore said. "We have a meeting in fifteen minutes, so they should be there. It was also the meeting I was going to ask the staff for their approval for you to become the new Muggle Studies professor, if you would like, my dear."

She nodded eagerly. "I would love to!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He led her down to the staff room and motioned for her to wait outside, whilst casting a quick amplifying charm, so she would be able to here what was going on inside.

"I call this staff meeting to order," Dumbledore said. "There are only two orders of business, as classes start fairly soon and I know that you all need to prepare. As you may know, we are without a Muggle Studies professor. I was planning on asking Miss Hermione Granger to take over the position, if you all approve."

She heard several gasps of excitement and murmurs of approval.

"And the second order of business is slightly more personalized. Sirius and Remus."

"Professor?" she heard Remus ask.

"As you know," Dumbledore stated. "Your daughter was placed on a doorstep on the night of 31 October 1981. I believe Remus that that was your doing."

"Yes," Remus replied. "The Ministry would have not allowed me to raise her as a werewolf. At least not as a single parent. What about her, Albus?"

"She has been found," he said simply.

She heard more gasps from the staff, and several congratulations.

"I have to admit," Dumbledore began again. "That she was hidden quite well. She attended Hogwarts, and none of us had any remote idea that she was related to either of you."

"Where is she, Albus?" Sirius asked. "Where is our Cassie?"

"In the hallway," Dumbledore answered nonchalantly. "Miss Lupin-Black, I believe that's your cue!"

She laughed and stepped into the room, watching as all the Professors eyes turned to her. Neville was grinning at her from next to Professor Sprout, and she remembered that he had become her apprentice. She saw Sirius and Remus stand and stare at her in shock.

"Cassie," Remus breathed, before pulling her into a tight hug. Sirius quickly followed suit.

When they pulled away, she took her spot, which was conveniently next to Remus.

"Wait, Albus," Professor McGonagall said. "Why is Miss Granger not here if she was going to be joining us?"

His eyes sparkled even brighter. "Ah, Minerva. I said I was planning to ask Miss Granger. However, I cannot ask Miss Granger if Miss Granger was never truly Miss Granger."

Confusion sparkled across the staff's faces.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Professor Snape asked. "Surely-"

Dumbledore waved a hand to cut him off.

"I can't ask Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "But I can ask Miss Lupin-Black."

She watched Neville's eyes scan her a little more closely.

"Bloody hell," he said softly, and everyone's eyes turned to him. He looked back to her. "Hermione?"

She grinned. "It's Cassie, Nev."

Remus and Sirius's jaws dropped.

"I can't believe we never figured that out," Sirius said.

"I can't either," Cassie said. "My middle names are Hermione Jean. What are the odds that a girl with the name Hermione Jean just shows up out of nowhere and is naturally brilliant at magic?"

"Slim to none," Remus muttered, grinning at her sheepishly.

She noticed Severus Snape smiling lightly at them.

"I'm surprised as well," he said. "This is only the third time Lupin hasn't been able to figure something out."

"And, pray tell, Severus," her father asked. "What were the other two."

"The fact that your friends would love you no matter what," he replied. "And that Black was in love with you."

She smiled as her parents blushed, chuckling slightly. After some more conversations with the staff, Dumbledore dismissed the meeting and motioned for Cassie and her parents to stay as everyone else moved out of the room.

"Miss Lupin-Black," he said. "I have arranged for your things to be brought from your flat into the spare room in your parent's quarters. Is that alright with you?"

Cassie nodded eagerly. "I'd love that."

Sirius and Remus nodded their agreements as well. Dumbledore chuckled and stood up, leaving the trio alone in the room.

"We need to get to know each other better," Sirius said. "I know we knew you somewhat as Hermione, but we hardly know anything about you."

Cassie immediately launched into telling them stories about her life before Hogwarts and the story of the Golden Trio's adventures, as well as listening to their Hogwarts stories intently. She learned that James and Lily Potter had been her godparents, and then something came to mind.

"Shit," she muttered. "We have to tell Harry."

* * *

Author's Note: Dun dun dun... I will update both stories soon, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Telling The Friends

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My grandfather was diagnosed with non-alcoholic cirrhosis and I had to go out of town to help take care of him for a little bit. I will be going back to updating regularly now.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Ah, hell," Sirius muttered. "I didn't even think about that. I was just so excited that we finally have you back."

Hermione looked at her watch. "Harry and Ron will be home from work. Ginny might be over. As they say, there's no time like the present."

The two men stood up.

"Yes," Remus said. "We might as well get this over with."

They went their quarters to Floo into the flat that Harry and Ron shared.

"Hullo Sirius, Remus," Ron greeted them. Cassie stood awkwardly behind them.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked from the armchair, where she was cleaning her broomstick. The other two were seated on the couch, Harry with a butterbeer in hand, and both with their feet up on the coffee table.

"Man," Cassie muttered. "It's like no one recognizes me."

Harry's brows furrowed. "Should we?"

"Guys, it's me," she said. "Hermione Jean Granger. Although, not exactly."

"Mione?" Ron asked, and she nodded. "Bloody hell. What did you do to yourself?"

"Well," Cassie said. "You remember when I told you guys I was adopted?"

The three nodded.

"I went to Gringotts today to find out who my birth parents were," she continued. "After I found out, my features molded into the ones they would have been if I had been raised by my parents."

"Did you find out why they couldn't keep you?" Harry asked. "I mean, I know your mom had that letter, but it was super vague. And, no offense guys, but why are Sirius and Remus here while you're telling us this?"

Cassie watched as Ginny's eyes widened, glancing between Cassie herself and the two men standing awkwardly by the fireplace.

"None taken, Prongslet," Remus said. "I think Ginevra has figured it out."

"I have a guess," Ginny replied. "Harry, I think Hermione's parents couldn't keep her, because one was in Azkaban, and the Ministry wouldn't let a werewolf raise his daughter on his own."

Harry looked at Hermione, and then at the pair by the fireplace, and he and Ron were, surprisingly, able to put two and two together.

"You're there daughter?" he asked, and when she nodded, he broke into a large grin. "That's great Mione!"

She laughed as he engulfed her in a hug. "Thanks Harry! Just to let you know, I prefer the nickname Cassie now, considering my name is Cassiopeia."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said, before turning to his godfathers. "Cassiopeia?!"

"Constellation," Sirius muttered.

The rest of the group laughed.

"That's brilliant," Ron said. "Congratulations, you guys."

They talked a little bit more, and Cassie found out that Ginny had started dating Dean Thomas, and Ron was planning to ask Luna Lovegood out soon. She felt Harry's eyes on her the entire time she told them that she would be moving in with her fathers and explaining her new job, up until the point when the trio bid themselves goodbye.

"I'm so happy that you're my god-sister," Harry said, as she hugged him goodnight.

"Me too, Harry," she said, and felt his lips press to her forehead. "Me too. I'll see you later."

"Until then," he said, and she kept her eyes on her until she landed in the new settings of their quarters at Hogwarts.

Her parents were sitting on the couch in the sitting room already, so she plopped down into one of the armchairs.

"They took that really well," Remus said. "I'm glad."

Sirius and Cassie nodded their agreement. Cassie yawned.

"Alright," she said. "It's been a long day. I'm headed to bed."

Her parents hugged her and kissed the top of her head, before she disappeared into her room. She crawled into bed and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will update soon.


	4. Permission Requested And Accepted

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Lots of fluffiness ensues. Also, I am going to be starting another fic dedicated to my friend Jack. Jack is an avid Harry Potter fan and is completing his gender reassignment later this year. The fic will be about a transgender Harry set around his fifth year. I have two ideas for his female name, Hailey or Jamie (after her father). Please let me know which one you'd prefer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a few months after the news had been broken to everyone. Harry had also come to teach flying at Hogwarts, by the request of Dumbledore. As he was able to hang out with his family more, he hadn't been able to refuse. He had also moved into Sirius and Remus's quarters. It was currently a Hogsmeade weekend, and they were spending it in their quarters. Neville, Severus, and Minerva were the ones chaperoning the trip. Even the younger students had made themselves scarce. The four were sitting in their sitting room.

Cassie and Remus had their noses buried in books, Sirius was grading essays, and Harry was cleaning his broom on the edge of Cassie's armchair. She looked up at him and studied his face. His features were nicely chiseled, and his eyes bright. She felt her body heat up just staring at him.

He chuckled and she realized she had been caught. She blushed, and turned her attentions back to her book. She felt him brush against her side and had to hide her shiver.

"What are you reading?" he whispered.

"A book," she shot back, before standing up and pretending to yawn. "I'm knackered. I'm going to head to bed. See you all in the morning."

Sirius and Remus both gave her hugs and kissed the top of her head. She turned to walk down the hallway.

"Don't I get a hug?" Harry whined.

She chuckled before turning back to hug him. It lasted a few milliseconds beyond appropriate, but her parents did not seem to notice. She pulled back and headed to her room, breathing heavily.

"Calm down, Cassie," she muttered to herself. "It's not like he likes you like that."

Little did she know, a certain Seeker was standing by her door, having bid himself to bed as well, and he had overheard her comment. Smiling, he walked into his own room to settle in for the night. He had a plan.

When Cassie awoke, she found a white rose sitting on her nightstand, along with a note.

 _Cassie_ , it read. _Meet me at the Black Lake after classes today. ~HJP_

She grinned, excited to see what Harry had planned. Little did she know what had gone on just half an hour ago.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea, when Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Morning Prongslet," Sirius said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Morning Padfoot," he replied. "Morning Moony."

"You alright Prongslet?" Remus asked. "I can smell your nervousness."

"I have something to ask your permission for, actually," Harry said, setting his tea down.

"Harry," Sirius said. "You're an adult now, you don't need to do that."

"I wanted to," Harry said. "I want your permission to date Cassie."

He shut his eyes as he waited for one of the two men to get angry. When he opened them, however, both men were grinning widely.

"Of course you can, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed.

"But if you hurt her, you'll be joining your parents," Remus said seriously.

Harry nodded. "I understand. Thank you!"

He hugged both of them tightly before skipping out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called.

"I have a date to plan!" Harry yelled back.

Cassie grinned as the bell signaling the end of the last class rang. She couldn't wait to see why Harry wanted to meet her. She ran out the door of the castle, ignoring the shocked looks of students and staff alike. She found Harry sitting on the shore of the lake, near the water's edge.

"Hi Harry," she said as she sat next to him.

"Cassie," he replied. "I wanted to talk to you."

"What's up?" she asked.

"There's been some tension between us recently," he started, inching closer. "And I wanted to clarify something. Do you like me?"

Cassie blushed. "A lot."

"Good," Harry said, before he leaned up and kissed her softly.

When he pulled back, she grabbed him again and kissed him with more passion. He grinned down at her.

"I like you too, Cassie," he said breathlessly. "I asked your parents for permission to date you."

"You did?" she asked. "Harry, that's so sweet!"

"Thank you," he replied, blushing slightly. "Now come with me."

He led her to a spot near the forest in a grove of willow trees, where a blanket, a picnic basket, and several candles were laid out. He waved his wand and a bouquet of red roses appeared in his hand, tied with a gold bow.

"For you, milady," he said, and she giggled, taking the flowers from him and allowing him to help her sit on the blanket.

They chatted about their days while they ate, until Harry realized it was probably best if they head back to the castle. He led her into their quarters and they walked past Remus and Sirius, who stared at them knowingly. He walked her to the door of her room.

"Goodnight, Cassie," he said, kissing her softly.

"Goodnight," she replied, and walked into her room, allowing him to close the door.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, she squealed and threw herself on her bed in celebration.

"I recognize that smile," she heard her father's voice in the doorway.

"Papa!" **(A/N: If you didn't remember, Papa is Remus, Dad is Sirius)** Cassie exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were there."

Sirius also appeared in the doorway. "I take it you had a good time, then?"

"Of course," she responded. "I really like Harry. This is the best day of my life! Other than when I found out about you guys of course."

They smiled with understanding.

"Alright," Remus said. "We're headed to bed. Goodnight, pumpkin."

"Night Papa," she replied. "Night dad."

They shut her door and she changed for bed, before letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, thank you in advance for letting me know which you prefer of Hailey and Jamie for the new fic. I will update soon.  
Love ~authorgirl1497


	5. Birthday Surprises

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had much time to write recently due to the start of school. I will try to update as often as possible from now on, however.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters, I'm too lazy to make new ones.**

* * *

The next week went by in a blur. Cassie and Harry had met several more times, and today was a Hogsmeade day, the day before Cassie's birthday. She sat in a carriage with her parents and Harry, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder while he held her hands in his lap. She looked up to see him smiling a her, before he kissed her forehead softly. Remus and Sirius grinned at the two.

"Took him long enough," Remus whispered. "Don't you think?"

Sirius nodded. "Kind of like you."

Remus chuckled, gaining the attention of the younger couple.

"What's so funny?" asked Cassie.

"Nothing," Sirius replied. "We were just saying how much you two remind us of us."

Cassie giggled and kissed Harry softly.

They arrived in the village and the men left Harry and Cassie alone to explore. They visited some of the shops, merely looking before Cassie went to join Ginny and Ron met up with Harry. When his girlfriend had disappeared, Harry waved to Ron.

"Come with me," he told his friend, before looking around quickly and ducking into a jewelry shop.

The bell rang as he walked in, and the wizard looked up at the two boys and nodded.

"What can I help you with, lads?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a promise ring," Harry replied. "For my girlfriend."

"Promise ring?" Ron questioned in a whisper.

"It's a muggle custom," Harry answered. "It shows that I promise to marry her when the time comes."

"Wow," Ron breathed.

"Ah, a Muggleborn,then?" asked the wizard.

Harry smiled. "Actually we were just raised by muggles."

The man nodded, before pulling out a case. "Look at these and if you see the one, point it out. If not, we can keep looking."

Harry found the perfect ring almost immediately. It was made of gold and curved into a dull point in the center of the top side. It had intricate carvings on the front, but was otherwise a very simple band.

"That's the one," he said, pointing at it.

"That is rather lovely," the man said, putting it in a small black box, which he handed to Harry. "That'll be 5 galleons."

Harry handed over the money and slipped the box into his pocket.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're very welcome," the man replied. "I wish you and your girlfriend well."

Harry and Ron walked out of the small shop and met up with Cassie and Ginny, who were yawning.

"I'm really tired," she muttered to her boyfriend. "Let's find my dads and go to bed."

They found Remus and Sirius rather quickly and the four headed back to the castle.

"Tomorrow's your birthday," Remus said when returned to their sitting room. "Is there anything special you'd like?"

Cassie shook her head. "I don't want anything big. Just the staff and my friends will be okay."

Her fathers smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright then," Sirius said. "We're going to head to bed. Goodnight, lovebirds."

Harry and Cassie blushed and her parents chuckled.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was in the kitchen, cooking banana chocolate chip pancakes for Hermione when Sirius and Remus walked into the room.

"Chocolate," they both groaned, Remus with a pleasured look, Sirius with a slight grimace. Sirius then bolted from the room.

"Oh god," Remus rolled his eyes before following his husband.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Cassie asked, waltzing into the room and allowing Harry to kiss her.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "He came in, moaned about chocolate, and ran out. Remus followed him."

The two men returned.

"Okay, I think I'm good-" Sirius started. "Nope."

He dashed out of the room again, Remus following once again.

"What if he's pregnant?" Hermione asked. "Sure looks like it."

Harry smiled. "That would be brilliant. We can go out to lunch and pick up a muggle test on the way back."

Remus walked back in. "Sorry about that, sweetie. Looks like your dad picked up that stomach flu."

The younger couple smirked but agreed. They ate breakfast together, and left some for Sirius, since he would probably start feeling better soon.

Harry and Cassie had a nice lunch date, and they picked up a few pregnancy tests on the way back. They found Sirius and Remus sitting on the couch, Sirius laying his head on Remus's lap and lazily munching a leftover pancake.

"Hey Papa," Cassie said. "Hey dad. Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Sirius said. "I must have eaten something bad yesterday. These pancakes are really good though, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry responded, blushing slightly. "We actually got something for you."

They thrust the bag of pregnancy tests into Sirius's hands and sprinted down the hallway into Harry's room, slamming the door and leaning against it.

"What is that?" they heard Remus ask and the rustling of plastic before Sirius yelled,

"OH MERLIN!"

They heard the two walking down the hallway and braced themselves, but they stopped short of Harry's room and went into the bathroom.

"You think so?" they heard Remus ask.

"I have been rather tired," Sirius responded. "And I threw up at the smell of chocolate earlier. And we had mind-blowing sex the night we found out about Cassie."

"OH MY GOD!" Cassie screamed. "TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

"You didn't have to eavesdrop!" Remus called back.

"Shut up Papa," Hermione replied. "I've been traumatized."

"I second that!" Harry called and they heard laughter from the two men.

A few seconds later, they heard the sound of liquid on liquid and blushed, heading out to the sitting room. It was a few minutes later when they heard a timer go off, followed by a muffled shout of excitement.

"I'm guessing it was positive," Harry chuckled and Cassie grinned.

"I'm going to Floo call Poppy," she said and walked over to the fire place before kneeling down in front of it.

She leaned forward into the flames and a few moments later, the Hogwarts mediwitch came through.

"They're still in the bathroom," Harry said, chuckling slightly, though a few moments later, the two men came out, grinning widely.

Poppy motioned for Sirius to lie down on the couch.

"Let's see if this muggle test worked," she said, smiling slightly.

She waved her hand and a ring of silver mist appeared over Sirius's stomach, which quickly turned gold. Remus leaned down and kissed his husband.

"We're having a baby," Sirius said softly. "A baby, I can't believe it."

"Well, you've had one before," Poppy nodded to Cassie.

"That was nineteen years ago, Poppy," Remus responded. "Are you excited Cassie?"

"Excited?!" she exclaimed. "I'm ecstatic!"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Poppy waved her wand around.

"I'd say you're about two weeks along," the witch said. "Which is a bit early to start showing symptoms, but it's not unheard of if the child is very powerful, or of course, there is more than one. Either could be the case, but I won't be able to tell just yet. Congratulations, you two."

The witch disappeared through the fire, leaving the four adults alone.

"Merlin," Remus said. "A baby."

Harry and Cassie chuckled.

"Cassie figured it out," Harry said, and her parents chuckled.

"Of course she did," Sirius smiled. "She was gifted with her Papa's brains."

"Speaking of gifts," Harry said as Remus flushed. "I have something for you."

He pulled the small black box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped as she opened it.

"Harry-" she started, but he cut her off.

"As per muggle tradition," he said. "It's just a promise ring."

She smiled and kissed him, allowing him to slip the ring onto her left middle finger.

"What's a promise ring?" Sirius asked when the two pulled apart.

"A promise ring," Cassie said. "Is a ring that symbolizes a promise of love, a promise of commitment, and often, a promise of marriage. It's not a proposal but it indicates that when both members in a relationship are ready, a marriage proposal is bound to happen. It's a muggle tradition."

The two men looked at Harry in awe and surprise.

"Wow," Sirius said, causing Harry to blush. Remus smiled.

"I love you," Cassie told him, leaning into his shoulder. It was the first time she had said it, but she knew that he returned her feelings, so she didn't feel bad about doing so.

"I love you too," Harry replied, kissing her forehead and letting her lean into him.

Sirius and Remus got up and exited the room quietly to give the couple some privacy.

"I can't wait for them to get married," Sirius commented. "Think we can convince him to propose at Christmas?"

"I don't know, love," Remus answered. "It's weird to think that our baby girl and Harry could get married so soon. Whatever they choose to do, I'll be happy for them."

"Speaking of choosing to do things," Sirius said. "Our door is locked and there are silencing spells up."

Remus grinned wickedly. "Well then, I guess I'll have to do unspeakable things to you."

"Oh yes," Sirius moaned as Remus rolled onto him and began to kiss down his neck.

"I love you," Remus said.

"I love you too," Sirius replied.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update soon, but going back to school has made my schedule tighter. I promise to update as often as I can.


End file.
